Mother 4: Green
by agklover1221
Summary: Mysterious Spires Showing Up, Modern Men Invading The World, Waves Of Green Energy Travelling. What Could This All Mean for Travis and his Friends? Uncover The Truth...No Matter The Cost.
1. Chapter 1

BOOTING UP

...

...

START UP WORLD?

Yes No

Hello!

Welcome to My Cognition of Mother 4.

The people, places, and events may not match up with the World.

By selecting Yes, you have agreed to The Contract.

No one can control their own destiny in This World.

Knock Knock!

Knock Knock!

The door sounded once again.

Somebody clearly wanted whoever was in this house to answer, as they would not give up..

Even if it was 4 in the morning..

Everybody in the house was asleep, no one was stirring..yet.

As the knocks continued, the one person inside the house at the time was far too busy sleeping to bother with answering.

It then stopped, steps were unheard walking around the perimeter of the house for a window.

Mystery person would not give up, as they found a window.

They had also found their chance.

Cleverly discreetly opening the window, which happened to be in the bedroom as the person they wanted to reach.

They took the chance..

"TRAVIS, WAKE UP!"

Even if that didn't wake Travis, falling off the bed did.

"...Huh?" Travis gets up from the floor, not fully awake as they notice the window and more, their friend IN the window.

This friend was named Floyd, he came from a town called Pennyburg and boy did he rule there.

With his street smarts and confidence, he quickly gained friends at the right place, at the right time.

"Oh...hey Floyd, whats so important...that you had to wake me up at this time?"

Quickly shaking off his sleepiness, annoyance was settling in, when Floyd wanted things, he got them...he never did quite learn to wait for them..

"You gotta see this! Its crazy man, quick..get dressed and lets go!" Travis was tempted to just go back to sleep, but he knew better then to do that with Floyd around, and besides...what kind of friend would he be if he didn't at least attempt Floyd's request?

"Alright, Alright..just give me a second." Travis goes to his bathroom after getting clothes to change into...it would be weird if he changed in front of Floyd.

After dressing in his classic clothes he wore basically everyday, he crawls out the window with Floyd.

"So..uh..what did you want to show me Floyd?" Travis asks while Floyd leads them to the object of interest, morning sun beginning to rise on the town of Belring.

Belring was a...interesting town, compared to the others.

First, the town was so close to Pennyburg, newcomers confused them for the same town.

Second, The two towns shared a school as they were that close together, Pennyring Middle and High school.

And yes, the names of the Town got merged together to form the name of the School, The Mayor wasn't good with names.

As Floyd guided Travis through the twists and turns of the town, they came upon a hill, seemingly abandoned by the two towns.

"Here we are! This is why i was knocking all night, i wanted to show you this!" Floyd gestured to the hill.

The hill was covered with well-kept grass despite abandonment, Trees littered the two sides, well hidden.

Travis had to admit, it was aesthetic.

"Ok real funny, waking me up in the middle of the night just to show me a hi-...ll..."

Travis cut his words short, maybe he was too exhausted (which he was) or too deep in his head to notice, but now that he did notice it...it could not be un-noticed.

It was a large metal spire, green glowing lines climbed around the base leading up to a Green Orb at the very top...

It was pulsing and strange waves of green came off as it pulsed.

It looked and felt, far too alien to come from this world.

"You know, it took me a bit of time to find this..so i was exploring the town when i got bored of my regular old games and such, and then i came across this clearing..thats when i saw it, i just knew i had to show you!" Floyd explained to Travis.

"Floyd...i dont think we should stay around any longer.." Travis said, suddenly wide awake and wary of the alien object.

"Aw why not? It doesn't look like its going to hurt anybody...hm i wonder if this was an elaborate prank?" Floyd wondered out loud as he leaned to touch the Alien Spire..

Travis had a bad feeling touching that Spire would result in something catastrophic..

He yelled out to warn Floyd, but it was too late. Floyd had already touched the Alien Spire.

Travis closed his eyes and waited for something to happen, maybe for it to explode, or for the Spire to do weird alien things...

...Nothing happened. "Relax!...Travis, if your THAT worried about this thing, we can go back.

Maybe get a shake or something and just forget about this, right?" Floyd told Travis in a attempt to calm his friend.

Travis opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah...that sounds nice, lets get a shake and forget about this whole thing."

To be honest, Travis was still worried sick and he didn't know quite why, he watched those Alien movies Floyd had dared him to watch and he wasn't scared at all!

He could take on those alien invaders with his trusty bat...so then why was he so anxious about this?

And get shakes they did, after going back through all the twists and turns of the town, they had found themselves in front of a restaurant, Floyd had forgotten his Wallet but Travis always kept his on him, just in case.

Travis skipped breakfast, so he ended up getting a shake and a large burger.

This burger was the size of the palm of his hand, they don't mess around with the sizes nowadays.

"What do you think that Spire is?" Floyd had suddenly asked Travis, you cant really forget seeing something strange like that.

"Hm..Maybe..." Travis thought about The Spire for a good bit, it didn't look quite like a weapon or a lazer of any kind, and nothing happened when Floyd touched it, as he thought about it more..the more he came to the realization of what it might be.

The spire happened to look similar to a radio tower, but if it was designed by Aliens instead,

The green waves coming off the Spire gave Travis those impressions.

"I think...its a Radio Tower of some sort, there was some sort of Green Wave coming off of it and disappearing, i dont know what they trying to do but its not a weapon, thats for sure."

Travis told Floyd about it, as he did..Floyd looked in deep thought and small guilt.

Like he was planning something that Travis would really not approve.

"Interesting..." Floyd looks out the window, it was dark outside..

How long had they been here, it couldn't have been that long...right? Maybe they just lost track of time with little fun conversations like..What if the T-Rex's arms were long but their legs were super short.

"I think its about time for me to go, cya later bro!"

and with that farewell, Floyd leaves the restaurant for his own time.

Travis waves goodbye to his friend, it was time to go home for him.

He needed the rest after all...

At his house, in his PJ's, Travis liked sleeping, a many lot of adventures could be found that way.

As soon as Travis's head hit the pillow, he was out..

So how unfortunately for him that he missed...

As Travis was sleeping, a beam of green light suddenly shot up from afar away, a Wave of Green Energy fills the night-air as Waves hit People, Pets, Inanimate Objects and more.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early 20XX's

A wave of mysterious energy passed through the earth.

At that time, strange creatures begun to rise and cause havok.

As the energy passed through humans, chosen users gained mysterious powers that allowed them to fight back.

1 Day has passed since then..

I do not own Earthbound or any of Itoi's games, nor do i own Mother 4/Rebrand.

* * *

When Travis first woke up, he didn't suspect anything had happen, or even knew if it had.

He went to do his daily business, get dressed, breakfast, then off to play some baseball or other various activities outside with the boys..er boy.

Floyd happened to be his only friend, Travis wasn't shy or anything, he just never bothered to make any.

It didn't help that his parents and brother went missing a while ago, that sent Travis down a deep spiral he didn't want to go down into right now, so he busied himself with other stuff.

He didn't have to pay the bills or anything, his parents had an automatic credit card billing...but as soon as that ran out..yikes.

Of course Travis had some money of his own, only a small amount though.

As Travis was silently eating in the diner room, he felt a hard bonk and a scratch on his leg.

He jumped out the chair, then grabbed the chair to use as a quick weapon in-case it was an actual threat and not just a phantom feeling he got (which he did sometimes).

The first thing Travis saw abnormally today was this...

What looked like a Cat head fused to a stick...

The Stickat bounced towards Travis threateningly, with an evil grin.

So naturally Travis did what any guy would do when encountering whatever this was.

Hit it really hard with a chair so it stops hurting you.

**SLLLLLAAAAAAMMM!**

The chair collided with the Stickat and sent it flying back into a wall, it disappeared instantly but left behind a pizza.

**You won! Gained 4 EXP!**

**The enemy left behind a present.**

**Inside the present was a pizza!**

...Great, now he had a broken chair and a dent in the wall, unfortunately Travis didn't have his trusty baseball bat with him, it was in his room.

Oh well, he'll deal with the broken stuff later, he had to tell Floyd about this.

Picking up the Pizza, and getting the Baseball Bat, Travis rushes out the door to find Floyd...

then stops in his tracks when he see's the chaos outside, more Stickats bouncing around, Inanimate objects flying around, People running in panic, even a full-blown fire.

How did he sleep through this!?

Travis then decides to call Floyd instead, ya'know because of the weird invasion going on outside.

He didn't get the chance as his phone rang, he already knew who that was.

"TRAVIS! PICK UP!" Floyd's voice screams through the phone.

"PICK UP!" He booms again, not realizing that Travis had already picked up.

"I ALREADY DID, STOP SHOUTING!" Travis shouts back into the phone, only an hour into the day and tensions are already high, this was going to be a long day..

"Oh..." Floyd's voice quiets immediately "I dont know if you looked outside, or even had anything crazy happen to you today, but things are going nuts man, like there's objects flying around, and the weird cat thi-" Floyd sputters on, not being able to contain anything.

"Floyd, Floyd! Calm down already, I already had something strange happen to me today, i was actually trying to reach your house when i saw the chaos." Travis replies to Floyd..

"Wait really! The same strange stuff happened to you too? Like i was doing my business when suddenly i got attacked by my pillow, which went flying and started to hit me really hard, i managed to KO it however, i looked out my window and i also saw the insanity!" Floyd explains.

Travis only sighs, he wondered what could have caused all this, then he remembered the alien spire from yesterday.

"Hey uh Floyd, when you said you were going to do your business...that didn't have anything to do with the Spire we saw, right?" Travis asked Floyd, really hoping that he didn't.

Travis knew the worst had happened when Floyd was silent...finally he spoke.

"Uhhhhh...yeah, i may have happened to climb up and...uh...touch the green orb just out of pure curiosity..thats when a beam of light shot out and green waves shot everywhere.." Floyd said awkwardly.

Travis had to resist the urge to piledrive through the monsters outside, break down Floyds door and punch him in the face for doing something so stupid..wasn't Floyd supposed to be streetsmart?

"Floyd...you know you caused this right? And now you have a responsibility to fix this..i don't know why, but im gonna help you fix it, because something might happen." Travis told Floyd.

If Travis could see Floyd right now, hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah...why don't we meet up at the Alien Spire? We'll have to fight or run our way there, then we can find a way to fix it up.." Floyd planned.

"...Fine, i'll be there in a short bit, cya" and with that, Travis hung up.

He still couldn't believe that Floyd would do something like that, maybe something influenced him.

Baseball bat in hand, Pizza in the other..Travis opens the door to a brand new adventure!


End file.
